Rowen's Angel: Prologue
by ShadesOfBlue
Summary: What happens if Rowen Hashiba finds someone he loves? And what if he goes looking for her? And...what if he met her in a dream? Ermm, its not exacly PG-13 at the moment..Reviews Please!
1. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Disclaimer: The usual stuff. I do not own The Ronin Warriors! I wish I was..but I ain't, so NO sueing :P ~*~  
~*~ Author Notes: ^_^ I need at least 4 GOOD Reviews to go on.. ::goes on hands and knees:: PLEASE REVIEW!! I wanna go on with this story... ~*~  
  
Title: Rowen's Angel  
Prologue:  
The Blossom Opens  
-- --  
"Rowen, where are you going?" a soft voice echoed through the woods.  
Rowen looked around. 'Where is that voice coming from? It sounds so  
familer..But I can't put a face t to' Though Rowen.  
"Who are you?" he called out.  
The air around him was dense with moisture. The grass under him was get with  
water. A morning shower's dew-drops. His surroundings were beautiful. The trees were  
tall and the fruit on them so pure.  
The dirt, it was so, perfect. Where he was, is what God wanted Earth to look like.  
The flowers on the trees were the lightest Pink. The wind was soft.  
"Rowen," the soft voice came again. "Don't leave me here, alone,"  
A girl with soft pale skin complexions, glittering blue eyes and black hair ran to  
him. She has a thin girl and was about 5'5". Her hair was a little past her shoulders and  
half was in a ponytail. The ribbon holding her soft silky hair was bright red.  
The girl touched his hand, and put it into hers.   
Rowen looked at her hard, wondering still who she was.  
"Rowen, before anything happens, take this. Please," she said. A small ring with a  
silver band and a dark sapphire jewel landed in her soft hands. "It will help,"  
She put it on his first finger. She tip-toed to his soft open lips. Her natural red lips  
touched Rowens'.  
He felt that kiss wasn't their first.  
"Please win and come back to me,"  
Rowen was speechless and just nodded.  
She turned around and started running to were she had come from, but looked  
around and smiled back at him. Then, she disappeared.  
Rowen closed his eyes.  
"Who is she?"  
-- --  
THE END  
  
~*~ Remember, at LEAST 4 reviews to go on! I hope you liked it and that I'll be writing more of it soon...Hopefully.... ;_;  
E-mail: tenshi_auzora@yahoo.com  
E-mail with segjestions for Chapter 1, The Sky Opens (He..Whats with the opens??) OR you could just review and add some segjections ^_^ Thats all, Ja ne ~*~ 


	2. Rowens Angel: Chapter 1

*Aurthors Notes: OMB! I finnaly finnished for all you great readers! I can't believe I got 8 reviews! Thats double of what I asked! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyway, sorry it took me sooooo long to get it up! I mean, it went from pg. 4 to pg. 15! Thats a lot (to me at least) So..I'm not exacly asking for reveiws, but it'll give me motivation! So then, I'll get it done faster...EVEN though my teachers are probably going to give me twice as much homework, I'll try hard! Anyway, here it is! Rowen's Angel: Chapter 1! The Sky Opens!!! Love ya! ~Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Sky Opens  
-- --  
Rowen sat up from his bed, heavy in sweat.  
"Who is she?" he whipered softly to himself.  
Sage opened one eye and looked at Rowen.  
"Whats the matter?" asked Sage sitting up and looking at the alarm-clock. "Its  
only 3:47 in the morning. You never get up this early,"  
"I know, but I had the strangest dream," said Rowen.  
Rowen remember the girl. Her crystal blue eyes, her dark as coal hair.  
"Might as well get dressed and get breakfast before Kento does," said Rowen  
getting up.  
- -  
Kento ran down the stairs in his school cloths and ran to the dinning room, to find  
Sage and Rowen already chowing down on the toast.  
"Good morning Kento," said Cye walked past Kento and sitting down at the table  
and getting served by Mia. "Thanks Mia,"  
"How'd you guys wake up so early?" asked Kento sitting down after a moments  
pause.  
"Ask Rowen," said Sage.  
"Rowen..." said Kento turning his head over to Rowen.  
"Dream," said Rowen, the girl still on his mind.  
"What was the dream about?" asked Kento.  
"None of you business," said Rowen getting up and walking out the door.  
"Whats the matter with Rowen?" asked Ryo coming down stairs.  
"I don't know. He had a dream, thats all he has told me," said Sage.  
"It was probably a bad dream," said Kento. "Maybe about something..."  
"We better get going to school," said Ryo. "Its 7:23 (am) and school starts at 8,"  
"Right, Ryo," said Cye getting up.  
Everyone hopped in Mia's red jeep, including Rowen, and headed to Han'a High  
School.   
A tall slender girl walked up the stairs of the school.  
"Hey, she doesn't look familer," said Sage.  
"She must be new," said Cye.  
She had black hair, half in a pony-tail.  
"She looks loney," said Ryo.  
"Lets go talk to her,"  
Her eyes were crystal blue. Her skin was a pale ivory. She was wearing the girls  
school uniform.  
Rowen stopped dead in his tracks. "Its...Its..."   
"Whats wrong Rowen?" asked Cye.  
"Its her....." said Rowen, eyes wide.  
"Hey, calm down buddy," said Ryo. "Are you in love already? You don't even  
know this girl,"  
Rowen didn't answer but frowned and walked along with the guys.  
"Hi, are you new here?" asked Sage putting on his best smile.  
"Yes," said answered.  
Her voice was soft and resuring.  
"Hi, I'm Ryo Sanada. Whats your name?"  
"My name is Kanika Ui," she smiled at the rest of them.  
"I'm Sage Date,"  
"Kento Rei-Fauns' my name,"  
"Cye Mouri,"  
"Rowen Hashiba,"   
"Do any of you guys know where the office is?" she asked.  
"Its down the hall, past the shop room. Take a left, and you'll see a sign that says  
Office," said Cye.  
She looked confused. "Wheres the shop room?"  
Sage smiled. "I'll show you the way,"  
"Thanks,"  
"I'm comin' along!" said Kento following Sage and Kanika.  
The rest of the guys also followed.  
Kanika followed Sage through the school to the main office.  
"There you go," said Sage smiling and looking at a clock in the office. "School's  
about to start, we've got to go,"  
"Ok, bye! Thanks for showing me were the office was," said Kanika to the guys  
as the walked to their classes.  
Kanika walked to the office's desk.  
"Hmm...I'm new-"  
"Take this form and fill it out," said the lady behind the desk. She was old with  
grey curly hair that went down to the floor. Her eyes were harsh brown eyes.  
"Ok.." said Kanika taking the form and a pencil and sitting down to fill it out.  
The form asked many questions.  
"My name? Oh geeze, this is worse than the last school," she said to herself  
looking at the form.  
'Name: Kanika Ui, Age: 14, Birthday: October 11th, Hair color:' she frowned..  
'Like they need to know... Hair color: Black, Eye color: Blue, Weight:' she frowned  
again, 'they are sure getting personal...Weight: 98 lbs, Height: 5'5", Are you on drugs:  
Hell no!, Is it hard for you to make friends?: Hell no! Its as easy as making a pie!, How  
many siblings to do you have?: Three, Do you have a brother or a sister? If so, what are  
their ages?:: , She laughed 'I just answered your other dumb question..' : 2 older brothers,  
one 17 and the other 18. I've got a younger sister at the age of 6 and a half, Do they go to  
this school?: My two older brothers do, Do you have any friends here yet?:, she rolled her  
eyes 'I just got here and they already want to know if I have friends here?  
Geeze..Hummm, I wonder if those guys were just being nice...Oh well, I've got my  
brothers' Yes, Thank you for taking this regestration form. I hope you enjoy your  
wonderful years yet to come at this school. Please give this to the office manager and ask  
for a schedule.'   
Kanika sighed and stood up. She handed the form to the Office Manager and got a  
schedule.  
"Do you know where.." she looked at her schedule, "the science room is?"  
"Room 346,"   
"Oh, ok," She walked out the door and started looking at the numbers. "340, 341,  
342, 343....346!"   
She turned the doorknob, getting more and more butterflies. Ounce the door was  
open she saw the whole class staring at her.  
"Hello," said the teacher. "You must be the new student,"  
She nodded and looked around the room.  
"Well," the teacher said also looking around the room for an open seat.  
'Thats Sage, and thats Cye' she thought looking at everyone's faces. 'Theres  
Rowen and Ryo, and Kento's over there'. 'Hummm, Cye and Kento are paired up, and  
Rowen and Ryo are paired up'.  
"Why don't you sit next to Sage Date. Raise your hand Mr. Date," the teacher  
said. "I am, Mr. Dezaki, you are..."  
"Kanika Ui,"  
"Ok then,"  
Kanika walked to the back of the room towards Sage, who was raising his hand  
still. He was in the back of the room, in the corner. It looked like the best table and chairs,  
but in the back of the room.  
Sage waited, still raising his hand dumbly. 'Move out of her way so I don't have  
to hold up my hand anymore!' though Sage watching her have to go around all the rude  
people sticking out their chairs.  
Rowen watched as the girl of his dreams moved away from him, to his best friend.  
'I'm sure thats the girl, I'm positive..'.  
Kanika was a little angry that all the girls in the room were blocking her way and  
finnaly just went down one row all the way to the back and made her way to the table  
from there. 'These girls are all bitches! Gawd, why are they doing this, is it because Sage  
is do damn cute and they don't want me to sit next to him?? Just move out of my way!!'.  
After about a minute or two, she put her books on the table and sat down in the  
chair, not happy. 'One of these days, they are going to be soooo sorry they ever stuck out  
their chairs!'  
"Do girls always do that in Toyama?" she asked Sage.  
"No. That was pretty rude of them, though,"  
"You must be the popularist boy to have ALL of the girls doing that,"  
"Well yeah, its only natural for them to 'protect' me..."  
"Protect?" she laughed. "I'm not going to bite or anything.."  
"Thats not what they think," a girl turned around and smiled at Kanika. "Hi, I'm  
Ami,"  
"Hi Ami," Kanika said smiling.  
"They're afraid you're going to claim Sage as your own," Ami said.  
"I haven't even known him for a day yet!" she said.  
"Yeah, but still. You must think of it as a complement. They think your pretty,"  
Kanika smiled as the teacher glared at her.  
"Now, Miss Ui, if you constently talk in my classroom, I'll have to give you a  
detention," Mr. Dezaki said frowning.  
Kanika nodded.  
"That goes for you to, Sage and Ami,"  
They nodded.  
"Alright then...Science is a part of history its self..."  
"I hate Science," groaned Ami sitting back in her chair and taking notes of what  
the teacher was saying.  
After a good 45 minutes the bell rang and everyone ran as fast as they could out of  
the torture room.  
"What do you have next?" asked Ami.  
"..P.E," he said making a face.  
"You've got P.E with Doug! You're so lucky!" Ami said jumping up and down.  
"Be careful of him," said Sage. "I've got to go to my next class, see ya later,"  
"Whats so special about this Doug guy?" she asked. "Bye Sage,"  
"He is only the second cutest guy in the school, Kanika!" said Ami happily.  
Kanika gave her a look. "Who can care about boys when you want a passing  
grade in every subject?"  
"Oh, don't be a nerd," said Ami waving her hand at her.  
"Ami! Who've ya got there? Is she new?" asked a girl standing beside Ami.  
"Yeah, this is Kanika. Kanika, this is Sakura!"  
"Wow, you're pretty! I bet you're going to be the most popularest girl pretty soon!  
Then finnally that bitch Nicole can be second! Like her boyfriend!" said Sakura.  
"Whoes Nicole?" asked Kanika.  
"And then all her little friends, Erika, Alexis, Vita, and Leah can get second class  
friends!"  
"Whoes Erika, Alexis, Vita and Leah?"  
"And me, Sakura Nox, can be vitorious!"   
Sakura made a pose.  
"Don't worry yourself with her...Sometimes she talks to herself," whispered Ami.  
"I heard that!"  
"There's the gym! Bye, I'm heading for...Home ec," said Ami.  
"Lucky.." said Sakura. "I've got Math,"  
Kanika sighed as she pushed open the doors to the gym and walked in slowly  
looking around. 'This is a big gym, bigger than my old school's gym'  
"Hey, look at her," said a boy pointing at her smiling.  
"Yeah, she's hott. Hotter than Nicole,"  
They waved to her. She looked at them, smiled a fake smile and waved back. She  
started walking faster towards the teacher so hopefully no more boys would look at her.  
"Hi, I'm new here..and um.." said Kanika looking at the female teacher.  
"Ahh, a girl," she said smiling. "Only've got three others! Here, I've been  
expecting you,"  
The teacher handed her her gym cloths. 'Short blue shorts, and a small short  
sleeved shirt...well, geeze..exposer!'  
"Now go get dressed, the girls locker room's over there," said the teacher. "I am  
Miss Stanton, here to get you fit. You're name?"  
"Kanika Ui,"  
"Alright, off you go!"  
The rest of the P.E class was, what Kanika thought, interesting. It was like she  
was the main event. The other three girls, didn't know how to do didlyscwat.  
"Nicole Venyon! Get your girly butt over here!" yelled Miss Stanton.  
"Yes ma'am," she said walking over.  
"Leah Bugeren, and Alexis Detache! Get over here!"  
"Yes ma'am,"  
"Oh, Kanika, I'll need you also," Miss Stanton said, but politly.  
'So those are the snobs they were talking about...they're sure ditzy! Blondes too'  
"What is it now? I was just going-"  
"To break all the rules!" yelled Miss Stanton. "Pay more attention to this fit girl,  
Kanika! You could learn a lot from her!"  
Kanika looked at Miss Stanton. 'Now I'm a teachers pet...Thats all I need..'  
"Now show them how your suppose to do a cartwheel the right way, darling,"  
Kanika smiled fantly. She put her hands on the ground and did a perfect  
cartwheel.  
"Excelent! Superb! Brovo!" Miss Stanton said happily.  
Ounce Miss Stanton was over with the lecture, Kanika rushed off to the girls  
bathroom.  
"Excuse me, Kanika. But, I am Nicole," said Nicole.  
"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, like how you're going to be in second place with you're boyfriend,"  
smiled Kanika.  
"After whom?" asked Alexis.  
"Moi," said Kanika slipping on her shirt and picking up her bookbag.  
"What does Moi mean," asked Leah.  
Kanika held back a laugh. "Do you take French?"  
"No I take English," Leah said confused.  
"I take French, and Moi is a French word,"  
"Oh," said Leah. "But don't you need to take English?"  
"I lived there," she said winking and walking out of the girls locker room into the  
hall way followed by Leah, Alexis and Nicole.  
"Whats it like?" asked Alexis.  
"Its nice," said Sakura. "Whats your next class?"  
"Are you friends with..her?" asked Nicole.  
"Yup," said Ami. "Me too. Isn't she great?"  
"Hey, do you want to sit with us during lunch?" asked Nicole. "You'll be  
welcome,"  
"She's sitting with us," said Ami.  
"I thought she was going to sit with Sage.." said Sakura.  
"What? Since when?" asked Kanika.  
"Sage Date?" asked a girl walking next to Nicole.  
"Yeah," said Ami, giving them a 'take-that' look.  
"Vita, this is the new girl, Kanika," said Alexis.  
"Hi," said Vita.  
"Hi," Kanika said back.  
"You need a new nick-name. Kanika is getting so long," said Alexis.  
"I say Nika," said Sakura.  
"That sounds good to me, what do you think?" asked Ami.  
"Fine with me," said Kanika. "Wheres the French room?"  
"Erika knows!" said Nicole pulling a back haired girl from behind her.  
"Come with me then," said Erika grabbing Kanika.   
"Bye! See ya later!" said Kanika waving.  
"Bye Nika!" said Sakura and Ami waving.  
"So..do you take French?" asked Kanika.  
"Yeah. I took English when I was four,"  
"Cool," said Kanika smiling. "I lived there,"  
"Wheren't you born here though?" asked Erika.  
"Yeah, in Nagaski,"  
"I was born in Tokyo,"  
Kanika smiled.  
Kento walked down the halls and passed by Kanika.  
"Hey!" said Kento turning around and walking with her.  
"Hey, Kento,"  
"Whats your next class?"  
"French,"  
"Why not English?"  
"I already know English,"  
"Really? Can you help me with my homework then!?!" said Kento.  
"After school. You've made an apointment. I've gotta hurry, bye Kento!"  
Kanika rushed off after Erika.  
"She's so nice.." said Kento opening the door to his English class with Ryo.  
"Whoes so nice?" asked Ryo.  
"Kanika," said Kento.  
"Why? Do ya' like her, Kento?"  
"No," said Kento. "She's gunna' help me with my homework,"  
"What class?" asked Ryo. "All of them?"  
"No," said Kento again. "English...this class, brainiac,"  
"Oh, do you think she'll help me, too?"  
"Ryo, Ryo, Ryo...You've got to ask her yourself," said Kento patting Ryo's back.  
"I'll ask her at lunch then.."  
"But, buddy. I've got an apointment with her..she can only take one person at a  
time,"  
"Sure, Kento.."  
After what seemed an eternaty to both Ryo and Kento, and Kanika.  
"Lets wait for her, she probably doesn't know where the cafateria is," said Kento  
waiting in the hall way with Ryo.  
Kanika came out of the class, surrounded with more people.  
"So you came from America?" asked one of them. "Wow, I'm Cindy!"  
"Hi Cindy," said Kanika.  
"Hey," said Ryo waving.  
"Ryo!" said Kanika happily walking the whole group to Ryo and Kento.  
"Who are they? Are they your friends? How long have you been here?" asked  
another girl.   
"This is Ryo," she said pointing to Ryo. She pointed to Kento, "and this is Kento.  
And, I've been here for three periods, and they are my friends,"  
"Wow! You've sure grown popular!" said Sakura.  
"Hi Sakura, wheres Ami?"  
"Saving a seet!"  
Ryo and Kento looked at her.  
"Don't worry guys!" Sakura said. "She's sitting with Cye,"  
"Alright, wanna head to lunch now?" asked Ryo smiling.  
"Sure, but how do you pry all of these people?" she asked looking at the people  
around her.  
"Do you wanna sit with me at lunch, and meet all my friends?" asked another girl.  
"Sorry, June, I'm already going to sit with...erm," she counted, "A total of at least  
15 people,"  
"15? Nika!!" yelled Sakura. "How people have you met?"  
"I dunno..Theres Adam, April, Annie, Alexis, Ami, Bill, Bob, Catriena, Cindy,   
Don, Donna, Erik, Erika, Fred, Greg, Hanna, Ian, Ilona, Jessica, Jennifer, June, Kigan,  
Lewis, Leah, Lisa, Montrey, Mary, Maryam, Mereda, Nancy, Newton, Neko, Nicole,  
Oliver, Phillipe, Quilly, Rellay, Suzy, Sakura, Tommy, Tom, Uyana, Vivian, Vita, Willy,  
Xicon, Yirea, and Zack,"  
"Wow...," said Sakura.  
"Oh, yeah, theres Ryo, Kento, Sage, Doug, Peter, Cye, Rowen, and Daniel,"  
"Yeah, don't forget us.." said Kento folding his arms.  
"Sorry," she said smiling. "I already was going to sit with you guys..witch could  
be seven people..then just eight more people are joining us.."  
"Which ones?" asked Kento a little mad.  
"Leah, Erika, Nicole, Alexis, Vita, Ilona, Jennifer, and Uyana,"  
"You're letting Leah, Nicole, Alexis, Vita and Erika sit with us?" asked Ryo.  
"Sage won't like that,"  
"So what..Its not like I like them...Its just I've gotta be nice to everyone,"  
"Untill you get popular, thats my girl!" said Sakura.  
"Nicole gunna plop her butt right next to Sage, and if not Sage, me, Rowen or  
Cye,"  
"Well, I'll just have to sit next to all of ya then!"  
"Me and Ami can also," said Sakura.  
"Its settled then!" said Kento. "I'm starved!"  
"Fammished," said Sakura. "Thats a better word for it,"  
They all headed to the cafiteria, with the whole lot of Nika fans.  
"What took so long?" asked Rowen. "Hurry up before Vita does,"  
"Alright," said Kanika sitting next to Rowen.  
"You leave me bait for Nicole?" asked Sage sitting on the other side of Kanika.  
"I'm sure Kento or Ami..or Sakura will make sure that doesn't happen.."  
"That'd be me!" said Kento sitting down next to Sage with a load of foot piled on  
top.  
"And what about me?" asked Cye sitting on the other side of the table next to  
Ryo, who was sitting on the edge like Rowen.  
"I'll volenteer," said Sakura sitting next to Cye.  
"We all confertably? 'Cause here they come," said Ami sitting next to Sakura.  
"Nika!" said Nicole waving and sitting next to Ami.  
"Hey, Nicole. How was your last period?" Kanika asked politely.  
"It was fine, not as good as it usually is though," said Nicole. "And French was.."  
"Great!"  
"Yeah, because you walked out of the room with a croud of people," said Erika.  
"No.." said Kanika. "I like french. Je adores fracaise!"  
"I don't believe it," said Erika. "Boasting already!"  
Kanika's smiled fadded away.  
"What is your problem? I'm just trying to be nice," said Kanika.  
Everyone stopped eating.  
"No one can acually put on an act and leave it like that!" said Erika.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your fake smile!"  
"I smile! Unlike you do! Maybe you should get surgery!" said Kanika standing  
up.  
"Really? So whats with all these fake friends of yours? I'm sure Sage would never  
want to really be your friend,"  
"Yes I would," said Sage. "Shes better than you!"  
Erika gave him a look.  
"You know what Erika.." said Kanika. "You really shouldn't be at this table. I  
knew it from this morning,"   
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Your fake,"  
"I am not fake, our fake!"  
The whole room stopped eating at stared at the girls.  
"Really? Then why are you so..serious about everything?"  
"I want to get an A in every subject!"  
"Well, so do I. Do you know that participation is part of your grade. And if you  
don't partcipate, your grade will be lowered,"  
"Thats not true,"  
"Yes it is,"  
"No it isn't! You fake lying Bit-"  
Kanika kneeled on the table and slapped Erika.  
"Don't be so low," said Kanika taking her plate and throughing it in the trash, and  
walking out of the cafiteria.  
"I won that battle," said Erika.  
"That was the most rudest thing anyone could've done!" yelled Sakura running  
after Kanika, Ami following her.  
"I must admit, Erika. You were pretty rude," said Vita following Ami and Sakura.  
"I don't want to your friend anymore, Erika!" said Nicole. "Even if you don't like  
her, you don't tell them! Now I feel sorry for her!"  
"I agree," said Alexis and Leah.  
"But.." said Erika. 'Faker! She's so fake! I'll pay her someday..she'll be sorry!'.  
"Do you think we should go to?" whispered Kento.  
"Sure," said Rowen.  
Rowen thought this might be his time to be able to talk to Kanika alone or  
something similar to that, at least get her attention. She was even prettier in person, than  
she was in his dream, but he had no doupts they were the same person. But the Kanika in  
his dreams seemed a tad bit older than Kanika at school. He thought that was just a little  
wierd, but avoided that question, until he knew he could answer it.  
Cye, Kento, Sage, Rowen and Ryo stood up and left the cafiteria.  
"Even they think you were just rude..maybe jealous," said Leah.  
"Jealous? Never!" yelled Erika loudly slamming her hands on the table.  
"She is much prettier than you are Erika..Scared somehow she'll take Rowen?"  
"Are we right? Rowen was defently checking her out," said Alexis.  
"No way!" said Erika.  
"Your blonde hair and brick house, aren't going to attrack him," said Leah. "I  
mean, I don't even attrack him,"  
"You don't even attrack Sage.." said Nicole.  
"I'm sure Sage was looking at her also..Cye was just a buttercup,"  
"Boys aren't buttercups," whispered Ilona.  
Ilona, a quiet, brown haired girl stood up from her lunch, and throwing it away.  
"Someday, I'll be able to be like them, but now I need to make some real friends,"  
she said heading toward another table, filled with boys.  
"Kahiko, Haruji," she said politely looking at two black haired boys. "You know  
you should go pull her out now,"  
They looked at her.  
"No, now," she said demandingly, "you two are the only ones, now go,"  
"Why, I mean, it sounds like she has enough friends already," said one of them.  
He had the same black hair, and the same blue eyes as Kanika. He wore the  
school, boy's uniform (black pants, and white short sleeved shirt).  
"Kahiko! She's brand new here, she's only gotten through three periods!" Ilona  
yelled at them.  
"She knows more than half the school, Ilona," said the other one.  
He wore the same thing as Kahiko, his hair was black, but his eyes where green.  
"Haruji...Kahiko, I'm going to tell your parents if you don't go now!" she pointed  
to the door of the cafiteria.  
"Fine," they said together getting up and saying a few words to their friends.  
  
  
Ami and Sakura knocked on the Girls Bathroom.  
"Kanika! Com'on! Its us," said Sakura. "Me and Ami, have you forgotten about  
us?"  
"No," came a weak voice on the other side.  
"Now let us in, or come out," said Ami in a nice voice.  
"I know you're not the only ones out there, Nicole, Leah, Ryo, Kento, Rowen,  
Sage, Cye, Alexis..."  
"Are you scared?" asked Sakura.  
"Yes," came a muffed voice from Kanika. "I'm not coming out! No way no how!"  
Kahiko and Haruji knocked on the door.  
"I'm telling mom! You know she'll get real depressed," said Kahiko.  
"Go away! Leave me alone Kahiko!" she yelled with a sob.  
"Fine then, Kahiko, start dialing," said Haruji. "Its your fault...you're being  
stuburn, just like Dad said you were,"  
"Dad didn't like me, thats why!"  
The phone ringed and Kanika's mother was on.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey mom," said Haruji sweetly. "Kanika has locked herself in the girls  
bathroom,"  
"Just let her do her thing,"   
"What?! You're suppose to side with us!"  
"Girls are girls, guys. They do get emotional at sometimes. Let nature take its  
course,"  
"Mom," said Kahiko.  
"Now, don't be stuborn. You two leave her alone!"  
"Fine mom," said Haruji clicking the phone off. "You were lucky this time,"  
"The doors stuck," Kanika said banging on the door.  
"How can the door be stuck?" asked Sakura.  
Kanika screamed.  
"What are those! Get away from me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Ryo stepped up.  
"What do they look like, Kanika!?" he yelled.  
"Big, huge, grey, Tin CANS!" she yelled as a huge clatter came from the other  
side of the door.  
  
  
  
Kanika picked up the broom again and defended herself.  
"Don't make me," she said under her breathe.  
The first one charged and she siwftly swung the broom as hard as she could,  
knocking the 'tin can' into a stall.  
Another one jumped out from the window with a large hankyu and he fired.  
She closed her eyes and stepped into one of the corners and tried to defend  
herself.  
"Can anyone help me?" she asked to the door with a very loud sob.  
"Get away from the door, Kanika," said Sage from the other side.  
"Alright," she said as she quickly knocked down the 'tin can' in front of her and  
to the other side of the bathroom.  
"Alright Kento. We're coming in Kanika," said Ryo.  
"Go ahead!" she yelled kicking a 'tin can'.  
The door was ripped off its hindges and a blur of colors came through the door.  
Kanika got a little dizy after one of the 'tin cans' kicked her into the sink. She had hit her  
head, and now she felt whozzy. Her head throbbed and her eyes were getting blurry.  
She lid down the wall and cuddled into her knees. She watched the color blurs  
knock down the 'tin cans' and more just appear out of the window.  
Heavy thick smoke shot out of the wall as more and more 'tin cans' appeared. The  
smoke dazed her eye site more and she soon couldn't see.  
"Is anyone there?" she asked.  
"Are you alright?" came her response as what she saw a blue figure walked  
towards her.  
"Yeah," she said as she watched it. "Rowen?"  
"Yup," she Rowen getting closer.  
Kanika coughed as the smoke got thicker and thicker. She knew if she didn't get  
out of here soon, she would have some breathing problems someday. But, besides that she  
was fine..except for her head. It hurt like thousands of little needles were going into it.  
"Hey! Rowen, watch out!" she yelled as another 'tin can' jumped out from no  
where. He attacked Rowen, and was really close to Kanika.  
She thought quickly and triped him, but Rowen..Rowen somehow was unconsion.  
"You little pest," it said as got closer.  
"You talk?" she asked. She watched it. It looked human, unlike the other 'tin  
cans' she'd met. "Get away from me! I never done anything to you!"  
The 'tin can' smiled. "Nothing? You haven't yet,"  
"Who are you?" she asked looking around her for something to protect herself.  
"I am Andres of the Shadow,"  
"What? Whats the Shadow?"  
"Its my armor, stupid girl!" he yelled.  
"Stop yelling!" she yelled back. "I am not stupid!"  
Kanika felt arms going around her waist and she was pulled from the bathroom.  
She still couldn't see anything, because the smoke seemed like it poured out of the  
bathroom and the classrooms. She heard screams and cries from everywhere and  
wondered what happened to all of her friends, if they were alright.  
She looked up into the face above her, but all she saw was green and white.  
"Do you have Rowen?" it asked to another figure, orange.  
"Yep, right here," it said pointing to the blue figure over his shoulder.  
"Lets get going then, the rest are waiting," the green figure said smiling down at  
her and lifting her up in his arms.  
She eyes got blury and she couldn't see anymore. Her head hurt more than ever  
and she sweared she was dying. Her eyes closed and everything went black.  
Kanika, had passed out.  
  
  
Whoohooo, what'd ya think?!? Was it good?!? Did it need work? Oh, about the spelling! Sorry, I forgot to spellcheck ::hits self:: I'm so lazy V_V;; Chapter 2:Lady and Warlords coming out in Fan-fiction.net soon! ~_^ I hope! lol  
~TenshiAuzora  
P.S PLEEEeeeaaase give me at least 2 reviews..I'm not expecting that I'll get it or anything, it'll just be nice to get some, but after the last bunch ^_^ I suspect you don't have to! 


End file.
